1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the type that have a rotary element for directing line onto a spool and, more particularly, to a system for selectively preventing reverse rotation of the rotary element.
2. Background Art
Many manufacturers of fishing tackle offer down-sized fishing reels. Designers of these smaller fishing reels contend with the competing objectives of producing a high quality, durable product and one that is small and lightweight.
In a spincast-type reel, a spinner head is rotated to wrap line around a spool. It is common to incorporate an anti-reverse system to prevent reverse rotation of the spinner head. In this type of reel, the spool is stationary. A variable drag system allows the spool to rotate under a predetermined torque to avoid line breakage, as when a fish draws on the line with the reel in a retrieve state.
One difficult task for designers of this type of reel is to incorporate into a compact area the anti-reverse and drag systems as well as accessible actuators to facilitate operation of both systems by the user.